narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Etānaru· Koizumi Clan
The Etānaru Clan ''' (エターナル·小泉, Etānaru· Koizumi) is a small powerful clan founded in '''The Void and one of the oldest unknown clans. The clan members are known for aging much slower once they achieve "The final eye". Background Founding Etānaru· is known as being an ancient clan founded in The Void as they became the one of the first Clans in the ninja world. The ancestor of Etānaru· was a shinobi named Raion who worked as a Medical nin, using his jutsu to improve other shinobis health. He Was a very skilled medical ninja even though he hid his real abilities. He created a village with a jutsu so powerful it can only be used once. It creates the Village in a genjutsu then brings it to reality. During a war between Senju and Uchiha, some members of both clans were brought into the clan for testing and kekkei genkai spread. Kekkai Genkai Evolution Governance The user governs progression and advancement through evolution, the enhancement of oneself and others via accelerated evolution, which it displays with the various adaptations it employs in order to survive combat situations. Organic Evolution: The User can evolve by absorbing and consuming organic biomass and gaining the abilities, traits, and attributes of the being the biomass was from. Adaptive Replication: The User can evolve by absorbing information from objects he touches with his nerves. Anatomy Manipulation: The User has complete control over his anatomy, which he can freely alter and manipulate. He can grow additional appendages, remove sections or otherwise manipulate his parts. Self-Replication: Should one of his body parts be removed, the user can create a clone of himself from that part. This involves the body part sprouting additional bodyparts and eyes before growing into a full body and body, which is distinguishable from the user itself. These copies can also use Compulsory Execution.'' These clones can also reform from extreme damage, such as having their body torn to shreds, and can remain sentient and use their powers even in a state of severe dismemberment; this is achieved by having even more eyes and fingers appear on the dismembered parts. ''Compulsory Execution: By shooting its nerves from the fingers and extending them into the opponent's body, The user can forcibly control their movements. He can also use this power to severely warp individual body parts. If it infiltrates a victim's entire body, the user can tear them to shreds near-instantaneously. The user can also send his nerves into inorganic objects in order to control and shape them, which he usually does by creating giant arms and hands out of the ground and nearby buildings to attack its opponents with. In addition, if one of his body parts is severed, the user can have it use '''Compulsory Execution 'remotely. However, it can be countered by exposing the users nerves, which causes it intense pain, and if the anatomical structure of a boty part invaded by Pernida's nerves is changed, it can no longer be controlled. The nerves can also be forced back by concentrated Senjutsu. Etānaru·Eye The Etānaru· Eye is a very powerful eye. This eye gives the user a large amount of Chakra. Its visual prowess is as strong as the rinnegan. The eye can only be shared from an Etānaru· to another. As The first stage of this eye, it can give a regeneration and ability. This is only the first stage of this eye. Etānaru·eye Final Form The second stage has only been obtained by Hotaru. All Forms of Ninjutsu,Taijutsu and Genjutsu abilities are enhanced and new jutsu are formed. With this eye the user obtained unlimited and powerful chakra. This eye cannot be coppied or taken by another ninja that isn't from the Etānaru· even if the kekkei genkai is shared. You must be a pure blood and be born with powerful chakra. This eye is only achieved through complete enlightenment and completely letting go of your earthly tether. Trivia * Etānaru· name means ''Eternal, which explains their power. * The symbol of Etānaru· Is a symbol of war and power. * Many of their people died off * The clan name means Eternal prime. That's their ability when they achieve the final form of the Etānaru· eye. Reference Etānaru· Clan was created by Zaheer Uchiha. Category:Clans Category:FINAL